


Found You

by rubydaly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, One Shot, Phan Drabble, Phanfiction, short oo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydaly/pseuds/rubydaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person can see what their soulmate has written on their bodies.<br/>Who's doodling on Dan? Who's printing on Phil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You

Everyone had a soulmate. Everyone could see what their soulmate wrote on themselves. Those were the only things Dan knew about his soulmate. However, there was another thing, a third thing. Not one that Dan knew, but one that he needed to know; who? Whose writing was appearing on his arm, whose doodles made him laugh on his dreary days, who was made specifically - and only - for him? Dan had decided he would never find out, resigned himself to just looking hopefully at strangers’ arms, to stop actively looking for them. Until. _Until._

 

  
Dan was a pretty forgetful person. He tried to remember things by writing them down on scraps of paper, but paper dissolves and blows away and rips and gets smudged. So, around second grade, Dan began the habit of writing on himself. He continued to write on himself, even now because ohmygod, there’s so much I need to remember, like that doctor’s appointment and that homework and… you get the idea. Sometimes, it slipped Dan’s mind completely that his soulmate could see whatever he was writing on himself in that moment, until a new smiley face or squiggle would appear on his arm. Whenever that would happen, he would look down at the newest addition and analyze it. He would try to figure out this… person. Their gender, their favorite color, their age - anything.

  
Dan was just going about his usual day, tripping over something here and dropping something there when the thought hit him: I have a meeting at Starbucks tomorrow. Naturally, he fumbled around for his pen and scrawled a hasty note on his forearm: “Meeting tomorrow, 12 noon at the Starbucks by the bookstore.” With that done, he put it out of his mind and returned to his daily business.

 

 

Phil was creative. Always moving his hands, his feet - anything. Drawing on himself became second nature. Sometimes, when there was a lull at the coffee shop, he wondered what his soulmate thought of his funny little scribbles. Then a customer would come up, ordering a decaf caramel latte no foam please, and any thoughts of his soulmate would fly out the window as he scrambled to make their order. Until.

  
It was a normal day, the day Phil found out. The day he found out who he was made for, and who was made for him. He had been sitting at the coffee counter, staring out the door at the bookstore across the street. He absent-mindedly grabbed a Sharpie off of the counter - the marker that employees used to write customers’ names on their cups - and started drawing on his arm. The pen moved lazily around his hand, making an odd looking circular design. Realizing this, he looked down. Ha, wonder what they’ll think of that, he thought idly, remembering suddenly that his soulmate could see what he drew. He turned his hand over to draw something on the other side when he saw. Words. Words, scrawling up his arm. “Meeting tomorrow, 12 noon at the Starbucks by the bookstore,” the messy scrawl said. Honestly, it was more of a scribble than much else - almost too hard to read. Phil jolted up, connecting the dots, realizing his soulmate could be walking through the door at any moment. Or, maybe, they were already there. A quick glance at the clock above the door told Phil that it was 11:45. Phil passed the remaining fifteen minutes by people watching, wondering if they had found their soulmate yet.

  
At precisely noon, a person Phil had never seen before wandered into his shop. Phil knew his customers, knew his regulars, and he was absolutely positive this was a new face. The tall man walked up to Phil’s counter and ordered a black coffee. While Phil was interested by the order (most people he knew didn’t take their coffee black), he was more interested by the design on the man’s hand. Glancing down at his own, he saw they were one and the same. So this was him. His person. Phil made sure that his own hand doodle was visible as he handed the man his change. He smiled, grabbing the pen again. Found you, he scrawled on his arm. And then he waited.

 

 

Dan didn’t really think anything of the guy behind the counter. Sure, he was good-looking enough, but Dan had his own soulmate and that guy had his. That was Dan’s mantra, until he was handed his three cents in change. Dan saw the circular pattern on his barista’s hand. He told himself not to get too excited - maybe it was just a tattoo. So, he put it out of his mind and walked to a table with his coffee to wait for his colleague. That was, until the words “found you” appeared suddenly on his arm. That was when Dan knew. He looked up, and the barista gave him a smile as bright as the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. m wrote all of this all i did was edit it and add a little bit shshsh.  
> \- ryan // theghostking  
> p.p.s. ryan is being too humble they're actually awesome and did so much  
> 


End file.
